Royal Guard
The''' Royal Guard''' is the armed forces of Carrington Island. History The Royal Guard was founded in 1482 as a guard to the Royal Family and the King. Its duties have expanded to become the national armed forces, as prescribed by the Constitution of 1802. Notable members include Prince Anthony (an Officer in the Royal Guard) and Prince Alexander. The Guard There are presently 964 members of the guard. All are extremely highly trained. Their usual uniform is a blue Parade Costume, and they use classic swords. However, they also have state-of the art camouflage uniforms with the latest weapons and technology to assist them. They are an extremely efficient army, and it is said that "one brave man has the strength of five regular men". The guards have very rigorous and intense training for 2 years. Initial Requirements *Over 5', over 110 pounds and under 250 pounds. *The ability to max out at at least 180 benching and 250 dead-lift. *The sucessful untimed completion of an initial 30k run with 80 lbs. of equipment. Participants are not allowed to rest for a total of more than fifteen minutes. *The ability to swim 750 meters freestyle without equipment. *EMT-I/99 certified. *Prior experience with rifles and a general understanding of marksmanship. *At the age of 18 or older on day when application is filed. *Completed school with a GPA of 3.4 or higher. *Passes (higher than a 92%) a 200-question multiple-choice test in under an hour. Questions include logic, estimation, knowledge of world history, current events, and economics. *Needs to be bilingual in English and Dutch, and have some knowledge of a third language. *Has written statements from four family members and two friends stating that the volunteer has good intentions, is not a danger to society, and is loyal to the Kingdom of Brunant. Equipment The Royal Guard is primarily a ceremonial unit, but they utilize highly advanced techniques and weaponry to defeat outside threats when needed. Their primary firearm used when on combat or guard detail is the SCAR-L, produced by Belgian company FN Herstal. They also utilize the heavier SCAR-H on certain occasions, such as when they are used to supplement light machine guns or for use as a Designated Marksman Rifle. The M-21 variant of the M-14 assault rifle is the primary weapon of the squad marksman, however. This is due to its relatively low cost and a long record of sucess, as well as a high degree of accuracy within the 50-400-meter range that Designated Marksmen are expected to excel at. Several models of sidearms are used, but the primary service piece is the CZ-75 SP-01 handgun, an improved version of the only firearm ever to pass NATO's stringent safety, accuracy, and reliability test. Vehicles Ranks *Private: the lowest rank in the army. all trainees, whether officers or not have this rank in training. *PfC: Private First Class, rank acheived upon the beginning of a Guard's service. *Corporal: Commands a section of four troopers including him or herself. *Sergeant: Commands a squad of twelve men. *Staff Sergeant: Rank of platoon and company executive officers. *Master Sergeant: Honorary rank awarded to those who have performed admirably on and off the battlefield. The rank is also given to all veterans too wounded to return to service. *Warrant Officer: An officer who works outside of a squad in a specialized field, ie a sniper, ordinance disposal, translator, etc. *Lieutenant: Commands platoon. In the Jaeger battalion, commands a squad. *Captain: Commands a company. In the Jaeger battalion, he commands a platoon. *Colonel: In charge of a battalion. *General: There are only two Generals, who command Army West and Army East. These are administrative rankings, as section commanders have direct control over their troops. Generals serve to direct strategy, create plans, execute logistics and transportation, etc. *Marshal: the supreme commander of the Royal Guard. Category:Military Category:Carrington Island